The ShunxDan Files
by Advent of Clouds
Summary: As Shun contemplates his feelings for his best friend, Dan is going to Europe, and he might not be coming back, will Shun confess or will he miss out, find out in The ShunxDan Files. Request from Eternal Solace.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan, if I did I would be happy with life.**

**Shun and Dan are REALLY OOC, so beware.**

**This is a story that I was asked to write, and so the credit for the plot goes to Eternal Solace.**

**This is for you! **

**

* * *

**

Speaking

_Thoughts/flashback_

**

* * *

**

The pure blue water lapped against the silky smooth sand, the shrill call of seagulls echoed over the deathly silent scene, watching this through lazy half lidded eyes was one Daniel Kuso, more commonly known as Dan. A few days had passed since Masquerade had been defeated and everyone was in kickback mode. Usually they would just be sitting around on the Internet and what not, but thanks to the quick thinking of Marucho, here he was with the rest of the gang, at Marucho's beach house lazing about and just straight up chilling.

A loud bang later and all the Brawlers were gathered in Dan's room, smiling at Dan, well except for Shun who just stared at him with an unreadable expression. Dan reluctantly shuffled over to greet them, his eyes barely open and he was pretty sure he would fall asleep at any second. He was cut out of his dozing by a loud yell from Runo, and the equally as loud yell of Julie as they argued...again.

* * *

After much debate that may or may-not have been about Dan's extreme use of hair gel, they were all headed down to the beach. placing their towels on a small mountain of sand they all rushed out to the water, well except for Shun and Alice who decided to just watch from the sidelines as Dan dunked Runo under the water, and thus the yelling began anew.

Alice massaged her forehead with a sigh, she turned to Shun, her brown eyes sparkled and her hair shined like fire in the bright afternoon sun. "Do you want to break it up, or shall I" Shun just shrugged and started talking quietly with Skyress, shaking her head Alice climbed to her feet, making her way to her strange friends, it was times like these that made he wonder how she even became friends with them, not that she didn't want to be.

As soon as she got within earshot she couldn't help the laughter that burst forth as Runo insulted Dan's hair, something along the lines of 'Tell me did you fall into the gel, or is your hair naturally retarded' sensing the impending doom that is Dan's anger, she quickly redirected the conversation.

"Hey guys, there's this interesting..." She paused scanning the beach carefully something caught her eye "um, cave that I thought you might want to check out" Everyone perked up at this, their previous fighting was forgotten as Runo and Dan just settled for bombarding her with questions.

"Guys give her a break, are we going to go or what?" And thus Alice was save thanks to Shun, the girls started to babble on about wanting to go, causing Shun to place a hand on his forehead with a heavy sigh. Marucho was the one to break them out of their exaggerations as to what was in the cave, he vaguely recalled Julie say something like 'Fish or Bird' he didn't know where it came from and he was too afraid to ask so he chose to ignore her.

"Indeed, I think it's a remarkable idea" Marucho said, smiling slightly, pumping her fist in the air Runo ran off, the other Brawlers hurrying after her as she took off into the caves.

* * *

Inside the cave it was dark, the only source of light being from the torches they all had and from the entrance, and as they travelled deeper into the caves Shun lagged behind, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts. Thoughts of his best friend. Chancing a glance at Dan he felt his heart twist, letting out a deep sigh he let his mind drift.

_If I told you I would give up everything just to be by your side, would you push me away, do you feel anything for me, or will these feelings just destroy our friendship' _Sometime during his brooding they had arrived back at the entrance, he turned to glance at Dan, only to find him strangely missing, and he was the only one to notice.

"Guys, where did Dan go?"

Everyone suddenly froze, looking around they couldn't find any trace of him, except for fresh footprints in the sand that lead off deeper into the cave, sighing they started debating about who would go find him, shaking his head Shun volunteered to do it while they went back to the house.

"Dan, where did you go this time" Shun murmured to himself, as he retreated deeper into the cave, searching for his missing crush. Shortly he came upon a crossroad, something was pulling him to go right and he trusted it, never being one to ignore his senses. And to his happiness Dan was there, kneeling at the edge of the small lake the shined in the darkness.

The light from Dan's flash light coupled with the shimmering of the lake cast an ethereal glow around him, Shun found himself taking slow steps towards Dan, like he was approaching a scared animal, the crunching of the sand brought Dan's attention to him, as he spun round something flashed in his hand, but it was gone as soon as it came.

Blinking, Dan jumped to his feet, scratching his head sheepishly "Shun, what are you doing here?" Shun inwardly snorted, but outwardly just shook his head, letting out an annoyed sigh as Dan pretty much ran to his side.

"I came to get you, idiot, we're leaving"

Dan smiled nervously and followed Shun out, glad that he wouldn't ask him what he was doing, Shun was cool like that. He blinked and shrugged, running after Shun, who was a good few metres away.

* * *

A week of so had passed since the Brawlers had returned home, Shun was staying with Dan for the time being. Dan had disappeared some time ago, saying that he would be going shopping with his parents, leaving Shun alone in the house, he had just logged into the chat room and said 'hi' to the others when Marucho logged on. His hair was messy and his glasses were crooked. He was panting like he had just run a marathon.

"Guys! we have an emergency!"

They listened intently as Marucho rambled on and on, his usual calm, forgotten and replaced by shocked panic, Julie twitched in irritation as he continued to talk a mile a minute, finally she snapped "Just spit it out already!" everyone went quiet, Marucho took a deep breath and started his tale over again.

"Okay, so I was walking around town for a bit and I saw Dan's mother and father talking about going to Europe!"

Runo shrugged "So" she said inspecting her fingernails, something clicked in Shun's mind and he almost growled as he glared fiercely as Marucho. "He's not coming back is he?" his voice sounded alien to him, and Marucho recoiled in shock.

Marucho looked down guiltily "I don't know, but I don't think so" Shun felt like his heart just got torn out and a tornado was set loose in his mind, he quickly logged off and slumped in his seat, his head in his hands, tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, Skyress, from her perch on the edge of the desk watched this, her heart filled with untold sadness for the boy she had come to know as a son.

She had long since realised his feelings for Dan, but chose to stay quiet, but now that something of this magnitude was happening, she knew she would have to speak up, "What now Shun, are you going to find him" Shun stared unblinkingly at her, his brown eyes filled with emotions.

"No..."

Had she been in her true form she would have flapped in protest, but she just settled for telling him the truth, what she really thought about all this "Shun, he'll accept you, because he's a true friend" She paused at Shun's unbelieving look "Search deep down, you must realise this" she told him once last thing before he ran away, something that he would remember.

"Never waste the opportunity to tell someone you love them, it makes it harder when they're gone"

He ran.

Ran as far and fast as he could...

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been running, or where he was going, he just let his feet guide him, he slowed to a stop, his breath hitched as he realised where he was, a field filled with Sakura Trees in full bloom, their pink petals rustling in the wind, and the ground was covered in a veil of pink, letting out a quiet sigh of contentment, something caught his eye, a flash of red.

Turning to the source he felt fury fill him like wildfire, he stepped up silently behind Dan who was staring at his hand as if it held all his answers, and resting in it was a single petal, when Shun finally spoke, his voice was filled with venom.

"Were you even going to say goodbye?"

Dan whipped round in shock, his eyes softened as they landed on him, he refused to meet him eyes and as he spoke his voice was quiet, so quiet Shun had to strain his ears to hear it.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to"

Shun almost exploded right then and there, he grabbed tightly onto Dan's shoulders and slammed him back into the Sakura Tree, ignoring Dan's pained flinch as he collided roughly with it. Bringing his head close to Dan's ear he whispered a single question 'Why?' Dan just shook his head.

"I didn't want this to happen!" Dan yelled pushing Shun off him and onto the ground, watching as petals flew everywhere in the wind, spinning on his heel he turned to walk away but a firm grip on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. Sighing he turned to face a resigned looking Shun. Taking a deep breath Shun tried his last attempt at bringing Dan back to his senses.

"But what about me?"

Dan raised an eyebrow at him, and Shun sighed in defeat, ready to tear his hair out. He chuckled softly to himself and pressed a soft kiss to Dan's lips, relishing in the silky feeling that he had only dreamt about, he slowly drew back, spinning on his heel and starting to walk away, in much the same way Dan had only minutes ago, not willing to watch the rejection.

"You idiot, I love you, go ahead and hate me for it, but I can't stop it" Shun's eyes pricked with unshed tears. Dan's face softened and he tackled Shun into a hug from behind, holding him tightly, much to Shun's surprise.

"Shun..." Turning around Shun watch with wide eyes as Dan cried, burying his face into his shirt he wrapped his arms around him, content to just stand there and hold him, they stood there for what seemed like hours, until Dan finally spoke up "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

Shun just sighed, resting his head on Dan's "I was afraid..." They reluctantly broke apart, Dan wiped his eyes, but still there was something he didn't get.

"Hey Shun?"

"Yeah" Dan scratched the back of his head, laughing slightly as Shun stared at him strangely.

"Why were you so emotional, I'm only going to be at my cousin's wedding in Europe for a week?" Shun tensed, his right eye twitched dangerously, in his mind he silently cursed Marucho _'Maybe he's out to get me'_ he chanced a look around but found nothing _'Nah'_ So they both left together, ready to go home.

* * *

Too bad nether of them noticed the camera sitting in the tree across the clearing.

_dun-dun-dun!!!_

**

* * *

**

**Well there you have it Eternal Solace, hope you like it, it was a brilliant idea, and as you probably saw I changed it a bit and added my own thing to the end.**

**This is one of the longest oneshots I've ever written.**

**Well R&R.**

**You know you want too...**


End file.
